24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trisha Rathod
Deceased I've seen a part of the end of the Indian version and in fact she dies at the end in a hospital (I don't if it's the ATU). I also don't know who killed her of what. Jai Singh Rathod is on a road and shocked with it when he hears it...then the season ends. --Station7 (talk) 19:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :So we can simply list her as such I guess for the time being but can wait on listing the actual killer.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::From what I can gather from the synposes, her nose randomly starts bleeding in episode 20, she gets taken to hospital, and then dies in episode 24. Hopefully there's some further reasons given in the show, but I can't find any explanation given in the online synopses--Acer4666 (talk) 20:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Where did you see part of the Indian version, Station7?--Gunman6 (talk) 20:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::All the episodes are on the site, cut up as "miniclips." I would say the status should be "Unknown," but I question whether this article should even be on the wiki yet, seeing as we're not yet equipped to make it (or any of the others) as thorough as it can be. Besides that, I'm less and less convinced that we should cover the Indian series at all, as it creates a whole lot of messy situations - what's going to happen to the timeline pages, for example? Mixing in events from both series implies that they are in the same continuity, which they really aren't. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Other wikias typically cover the material and then just add to the Background notes whether or not it makes sense from a third-person perspective or the continuity issues. A wikia is designed to provide information about, not state which is or isn't canon (unless confirmed by show's creators).--Gunman6 (talk) 21:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Unknown? She is deceased. When she was in the hospital everything was down, implying she died. There is no reason to put unknown, while it's 100% clear she in fact died. --Station7 (talk) 21:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Here is the link. By the way, why would they flashback at the last minutes if she didn't die? That doesn't make any sense to me. --Station7 (talk) 21:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I haven't seen it myself yet; the summary sounded like it was a cliffhanger. My mistake. But this is just one example of how we really shouldn't be trying to cover this new series until it's actually made available for English speakers. We can't even tell why the character died in the first place! --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, Station7, I don't mean that she should be listed as "Unknown", only as "Killed by Unknown" if anything.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:54, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, actually I did mean that to Pyramidhead, but I sounded a bit harsh. --Station7 (talk) 22:09, December 27, 2013 (UTC)